Dans les yeux de Johanna
by Harleen King
Summary: La moisson de Johanna Mason, ou la perte de tout ce auquel elle tenait.


Je suis allongée sur mon matelas. La seule source de lumière éclairant la pièce provient d'un fin rayon lumineux qui a, vraisemblablement, réussis à se faufiler à travers les feuillages obstruant ma fenêtre. Il atterrit pile sur mon front. Je lève les mains, et je les fais danser dans cet éclair jaune. Elles se baignent dedans, et tourbillonnent, tourbillonnent, comme une étincelle ayant peur de s'embraser. Puis je ferme les yeux, espérant ne pas avoir à les rouvrir.

Les pas tambourinants dans le couloir me prouvent vite le contraire.

« - Joooo ! Tu dors ? On va bientôt partir, il faut te préparer !

Niels, encore. Sans réfléchir, je lance un oreiller contre ma porte. Tout juste douze ans, et pourtant, il arrive quand même à gâcher ma matinée. Je me lève à contre coeur, et attrape les vêtements disposés sur le sol à côté de mon lit. Il s'agit d'une robe aux tons verts, accompagnée de bottes marrons, et d'un ruban pour les cheveux. Un rictus se dessine sur mon visage. Chaque année, ma mère veut m'habiller de plus en plus comme une petite fille modèle. Parfois, je la hais pour ça.

Je m'habille rapidement, et descends dans la cuisine. Niels est à table et finit une poignée de noix, ma mère est derrière lui et tache de le peigner, pendant que mon père finit de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il s'agit d'une parfaite caricature de la famille moyenne, ici, au District 7. Et pourtant, je trouve que nous avons de la chance. Les jeux ne se sont pas encore abattus sur ma famille, notre situation est convenable. Bon, je dois l'admettre, ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'aime pas ces personnes. Mais jamais je ne le leur dirais. On n'est pas vraiment comme ça, chez les Mason. Notre genre à nous, c'est plutôt du ''reste au lit, c'est moi qui m'occupe des buches ce soir !'', ce genre d'attentions. Et ça nous a toujours convenu. Quand Niels est né, et qu'il est apparu, avec ses boucles blondes, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il fallait que je sois là pour lui, car ce n'est pas nos parents qui allaient lui déverser l'amour dont il aurait besoins. Mais au final, je me suis révélée aussi nulle qu'eux quand il s'agit d'exprimer mes émotions.

Au bout de quelques instants, ma mère décrète que la coiffure de son fils lui convient, et décide de le laisser en paix. Puis elle me regarde. Je vois ses yeux, ceux qui ressemblent tant aux miens, me scruter. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle scrute mon âme. Qu'elle comprends les moindres de mes pensées. Je n'ai jamais été très proche d'elle, mais il y a toujours eu entre nous ce lien tacite qui fait que, quoi qu'il arrive, je sais ce qu'elle ressens, et vice versa. C'est dur à expliquer. Notre famille est bancale, mais la bienveillance que nous avons les uns envers les autres comble les lacunes que nous pourrions avoir.

Je la vois arriver vers moi. Elle s'approche, ses fins bras se tendant vers moi. Puis elle serre son torse contre le mien, et m'étreint, d'une façon si singulière. Le genre d'étreinte qu'elle ne fait qu'avant les grands événements, et qui semblent dire ''je suis tellement reconnaissante de pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras''. Où chaque seconde compte. Puis vient le tour de mon frère. Je remarque qu'il agrippe le bas de sa robe, comme un enfant ayant peur de rester tout seul. Et dans un sens, je le comprends. Sa première moisson. De la façon dont ma mère le regarde, je comprends à quel point son coeur serait brisé s'il était sélectionné. Je pense même, sans aucune rancoeur, qu'elle aimerait que je me portes volontaire s'il était tiré. Je ne sais pas si je le ferais. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'altruiste, et j'en suis consciente. Cependant, je ne serais lequel serait pire; vivre dans une famille qui pleure la perte de mon frère, ou me faire massacrer par des jeunes essayant de survivre. Je décide de ne pas y penser.

Sur le chemin vers la grande place, je croise des visages familiers. C'est drôle, en un sens, de voir tout ces gens bien habillés. Lors de mes premières moissons, ça m'émerveillait, ces belles tenues que les gens gardent d'habitude dans leurs tiroirs. Maintenant, ça m'effraies. Petite, j'avais lu une phrase qui m'avait marquée. Elle était gravée dans une pancarte de bois, et je passais devant pour aller à l'école. Il y avait inscrit ''Le Diable ne s'offre pas le luxe de choisir plus beau que lui. Habilles-toi de guenilles, et tu aura l'honneur d'être son élu''. Elle me faisait sourire, au début. Puis j'ai compris son impact. Depuis quelques années, quand je refais ce chemin là, la plaque de bois n'y est plus.

Je suis étonnée de voir que mon frère ne semble pas plus inquiet que ça. Tant mieux pour lui. Ca m'aurait fait mal de devoir le rassurer. Je lui lance un léger sourire, puis part prendre place dans la foule.

Je ne sais combien de temps passe, mais ça me semble être une éternité. Puis enfin, une femme habillée tout de vert - comme moi, coïncidence ?- s'avance sur le Podium, et commence à parler. Elle porte des pierres précieuses incrustées à la place des sourcils, et semble avoir des plumes de paons collées dans sa perruque. Son discours n'est pas très original, elle parle de Panem, de la Guerre, des Districts. Des choses vues et revues. Puis vient le moment du tirage au sort.

Lors de ces moments là, les quelques minutes précédant le tirage au sort, le public est prit d'une sorte de solidarité commune qui m'a toujours éblouie. Une hypocrisie involontaire comme on en voit rarement, où chacun a peur pour son prochain, tout en espérant désespérément qu'il ne sera pas celui tiré au sort. J'aperçoit la main gantée plonger dans le bol de papiers, et en ressortir.

- Le tribut femelle du District 7 est... Johanna Mason.

Le temps s'arrête. Je ne sais pas ce qui me frappe en premier, la sensation de chaleur au bas de mon visage, ou le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Je crois qu'une larme coule sur ma joue, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Je regarde autour de moi. Tant de visages me fixent. Et je ne vois qu'une seule expression, parmi tout ces yeux brillants. De la pitié. De la pitié pure et simple. Je prends sur moi, et m'avance vers l'estrade. En passant, je ne peux m'empêcher de maugréer quelques doux messages à l'attention de mes spectateurs.

- Arrêtez avec vos airs ahuris, je ne suis pas encore morte.

Regard réprobateur de la femme envoyée par le Capitol. Et c'est là, debout sur cette estrade, que tout me frappe. Que je comprends. La différence entre cette femme et moi. Et la différence entre ce public et moi. Moi, je suis condamnée. Moi, Johanna Mason, je suis tombée dans le plus grand canular de l'Histoire, et je suis condamnée. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Moi, Johanna Mason, je vais mourir dans cette arène.

Je lance un regard vers ma famille. Et je vois Niels. Ses yeux pleins de haine. Pleins de larmes. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu ce que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir. Niels, faisant un pas en avant, et ouvrant la bouche. Puis mon père, stoïque, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, et le tirant en arrière. J'avais raison, alors. Ils auraient vraiment préférés que je sois envoyée dans l'arène au lieu de mon frère. Je regarde autour de moi, et je ne comprends pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais pas si je suis censée dire quelque chose, prononcer quelques mots. Puis je comprends que de toute façon, cette décision est irréversible. Je suis Johanna Mason, et je vais mourir. Alors j'ouvre la bouche, et je hurle. Je hurle aussi fort que je peux, tellement que mes cordes vocales montent dans les aigus, et que je n'ai dans la bouche plus qu'une désagréable sensation de sang. Je hurle si fort que des larmes coulent instinctivement sur mes joues, et que mes jambes ne peuvent même plus me porter. Alors je tombe sur le sol. Après tout, s'ils doivent m'emmener dans cette arène, je veux faire en sorte que ça soit le plus pénible possible pour eux. Si je vais mourir, je veux faire en sorte qu'ils dégustent le plus possible. Alors je me laisse tomber au sol. Et mes yeux se ferment, sur le visage, au loin, de mon frère qui pleure.


End file.
